User talk:ProVince
Welcome Hi, welcome to Celes Arca Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Item List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tama 92 (Talk) 01:42, 19 May 2012 Photos Hi, I see you are uploading a lot of images. It's a good thing, but what do you plan to do with them ? tama_92 | talk 14:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, This is Arkaine. Sorry im a little late but if still wanna know the page... http://android.ue.clar.jp/index Reply Just sharing them, Some of them can be use in depicting some monsters, And to let people see that we're having fun, Ofcourse!!!! ProVince 05:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jaypee!!!!! Hi Jaypee, Lol ProVince 06:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Jaypee: Sup man! how ya doin This is my talk page, lol, Look at my achievements.... ProVince 06:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Vangaurd or Vanguard? Hey, just want to confirm. Is it Vangaurd or Vanguard? I thought it's a typo but since I have no knowledge whatsoever for the abbreviation, who knows Celes Arca team really use Vangaurd. Let me know, I gotta clean them up this weekend. Marine maiden 02:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) What happend to me?! (LOL) Busy doing school stuff and I need to study hard, lol Just keep doing the good work!!!! ProVince 11:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : I would assume you are on exam LOL Good luck on it! XDD Marine maiden 21:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Noble Flame Ant? I would like to know the basis of your decision for the name change since the game itself says Rare Flame Ant and the Japanese wiki goes along with the rare in the name. Eru Kami 16:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) The game name is rare indeed, but this ant is noble kind if you follow a drop logic, each new noble drop the remake hat of the previous (verified for ft at least), while rare kind doesn't drop anything.. Scourge proof, nobles are always in front line while rares are hidden.. So what about noble rare flame ant? Lol The Zangdar 23:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Let's just put both adjectives in it (Noble/Rare Flame Ant) ProVince 23:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I do not agree with this. Observational facts are one thing, but when we contradict what the fact holder is saying (in this case the game), we are jusy spewing nonsense. It's like someone coming up to me and asking me my username and then going and telling someone it is Aku Kami because it should be that based on people like me. What we think outside what the game says is irrelavent. The only thing that should be speculated is monster hp, which varies really. Since tama is the only one playing the current japanese version, I say she decides what name is used. Unless someone else can read/translate japanese and is playing the Japan's version. Eru Kami 02:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't have time now to check what's the correct name, the easiest way to solve this "problem" for now is to put the two adjectives as ProVince suggested ; I remember though that the correct name is Rare Flame Ant, but I might be mistaken, remind me to check later :D tama_92 | talk 17:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (concerning the noble * pattern, we haven't seen all the monsters, so maybe this pattern will not repeat for future monsters) : I'm just saying, I'm sure it's Rare Flame Ant in the game. Because I hate that mob, fought it a few times, spent quite a lot of MP and got nothing for all battles. Marine maiden 01:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I second this (except for the item drop part :D). Took care of hunting the monster tama. Grabbed a screenshot using ICS's screenshot function instead of the game's: :: Eru Kami 01:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Then I agree it should be named like that. We can make a redirection if needed. tama_92 | talk 14:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Change of quest description Province, I know you are trying to fix the grammar and such. However, is it okay to change the description? I know this is not a big problem and won't confuse readers with such a small change - I think they even barely notice it. But, what is written there is exactly what the publisher has written... Marine maiden 09:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) What publisher? I thought it was someone's description, No one ever told me about copying from a publisher. Lol, sure, just make sure we add some links to some of it to guide players more easily. ProVince 09:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Hm? No, I write the quest description exactly as what in quest list in game describe. You always note there are description and item list required in your quest list right? I wrote each of them down while playing. : Marine maiden 09:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Are we talking about the quest list? I never said anything changing the description in the quest list (or I never remember because of school), I think i was talking about the monsters description, I never really focus on the quests too. ProVince 09:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : We're talking about quest list as the title has indicated above lol And you did change the story quest description. Hence I ask you about this. Link here if you forgot what you have changed: http://celesarca.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Quests?diff=5659&oldid=5657 : Marine maiden 09:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, Ok. I may have changed the spelling, capitalization, words and such and I'm sorry but I really DIDN'T know that you were copying the EXACT information/description written in the game itself, We could change it again if you would like, just don't remove the links there because it would guide players more easily (again). : But how about the wrong spelling? : Example: Torencia Cave & Miltschteife Ruins : It would confuse some players and we need to make a decision about the location spellings. : ProVince 08:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: LOL Any typo is courtesy of the publisher :p I dunno about the wrong spelling, so far I have been leaving it as such. Tama 92, what do you think? You can decide if we want it fixed or just leave it as what the game has written with links directing them to correct page. ::: Marine maiden 01:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::: (Quick note : it's not like twitter, I won't receive a notification when you mention my name ;)) ::::: I'd rather have the correct spelling even though the publisher did it wrong, unless it was something that was did voluntarily. There are always redirection or search bar to get to the correct page tama_92 | talk 11:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: LMAO I know, but you would get email anyway when the talk page you had participated in updated :p Okies, since Tama 92 has said so, Province, you can go and fix the quest description whereever necessary. Sorry I was a bit stubborn earlier. My line of job requires me not to tamper with the developers system but only to log them LMAO Geez... I just noticed how deep my profession etched in me ;_; *tears hair* T_T Marine maiden 01:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Need your input If you're free, we need your input in wiki navigation things in Http://celesarca.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki_Navigation Thanks! Marine maiden 01:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Random Player how do i create more than one char?? 00:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) You still can't though, We'll tell you on the updates. ProVince 14:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Format Please follow the format of the previous monster pages when you add new ones. Thanks. Eru Kami | talk 03:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Verify the mage skill list update Hey ProVince, since you are the only mage I know around aside from Zangdar (and I think he has quitted Celes Arca), could you help me check the update I made in Skill List (Mage)? I updated based on JP wiki but as far as I know, Gunner and Fighter don't have their material changed in Level 2 skill core while I see one or two Mage's do. Help me to fix whatever necessary whenever you have free time. Thanks~! Marine maiden 03:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll try my best. Long time no see!!!! I've been busy for a few days now, you know studies... And also, not much to edit other than typos. ProVince 12:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC)